


Joyeux Noël

by Murder_Kitten



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family Madness (Harry Potter), Cheating kisses, Christmas, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Desperation, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced miscarriage, Kissing, M/M, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, POV Multiple, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Kitten/pseuds/Murder_Kitten
Summary: Gellert Grindelwald has managed to secure an invitation to the Black Christmas Eve party, where a desperate Arcturus Black won't need much convincing to offer his allegiance to him.Hermione's Nook Kissmas - Prompt: desperate kiss.OneShot. Complete.
Relationships: Arcturus Black III/Melania Macmillan Black, Arcturus Black/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Hermione’s Nook Kissmas





	Joyeux Noël

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheUltimateUndesirable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/gifts).



> Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me but are the property of J.K.R and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended. I make no profit from these works. All stories are for fun and entertainment only.
> 
> I always welcome reviews/comments of people who enjoy my works.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read. I hope you enjoy it.

_Christmas Eve, 1931_

" _Joyeux Noël, Monsieur,"_ a high, sweet voice called out to him. 

_Merry Christmas, sir._

Gellert looked down at the small treat the child had pressed into his hand. A _Mendiant._ The French equivalent of the little gingerbread men Aunt Hilda made and sent by owl every Christmas. The witch knew of his infamy. Everybody did. But she seemed to care little about it, and was faithful with her annual Christmas letter and package of biscuit men. She told him all about the little goings on of the residents of Godric's Hollow and Gellert pretended not to care when she mentioned that the Dumbledore brothers had sold their residence to a lovely Muggle family. 

_Muggles._

They didn't deserve that house. The house where he and Albus had learned and laughed and loved together. It should be immortalised as a shrine to the power of their combined minds and magics, not violated by ordinary folk with no special power or uniqueness of their own. Muggles were dull, dim-witted and narrow-minded. Gellert had no patience or any love for them or their kind. But Albus did. Saint Albus and his _school_ and his _Ministry reforms_ and _Muggle rights._ Gellert hated him. And he craved him. He hated that he craved him. 

He balled his hand into a tight fist, a scowl darkening his pale features as he a withering glare crossed his face momentarily. The small child who had given him the little Christmas treat recoiled and fled. 

" _Joyeux Noël!"_ Gellert called after her, tossing the carefully crafted chocolate treat adorned with nuts and crystallised fruit into the nearest bin. 

"Fuck," he whispered to himself, watching the child run to her mother in tears. With his luck, the mother would alert the police. And not all police were Muggles. Some were Muggle Liaison Officers working with the local police to keep tabs on wizard offenders. And nobody offended worse than him. 

He walked quickly around the corner and apparated away. He needed to be careful. Too much was riding on the success of tonight. He had a Christmas Eve party to attend. 

* * *

Six-year-old Lucretia Black finished tying the bow on the last package of sweets. She had helped her mother prepare a good two dozen of them. They were to be hung on the Christmas tree in the drawing room which would be unveiled after dinner. It was Papa's Christmas Eve party tonight and there would be many guests in attendance. 

Their house elf, Sunny, took the packaged sweets and disappeared through the drawing room door. Lucretia watched him go with a sigh. She wanted so badly to see the tree and get her Christmas Eve present from _Pére Noël,_ the man they called Father Christmas back home in Britain. 

"No pouting, Lu," Mamma reminded her. "Everyone will be allowed in soon enough. Best go get ready for dinner, pet. The elves will ring the bell soon." 

Lucretia sloped off to her room, waiting until she was in the hall to sigh with disappointment where Mamma couldn't hear and scold her for pouting. If she didn't present a cheerful face at dinner, Mamma and Papa might send her to her room with a tray of bread and water again. 

But as Mamma had promised, the bell did ring in a very short time. Lucretia hurried down to dinner in the dining room. She was wearing a new Christmas dress tonight. A lacy white one, tied with a purple satin sash. Sunny the house elf said she looked _the very counterpart of the dear, sweet mistress_ in this dress. It was the highest compliment the old elf could give, telling Lucretia that she looked like Mamma when she was young. Mamma and Sunny had been part of the Macmillan family then. It seemed a very long time ago to Lucretia. She often tried to imagine what Mamma looked like when she was a child. Though she supposed she just had to look in a mirror to find out. 

Lucretia entered the dining room to find a feast laid out on the table. She was redirected to the nursery to dine with the other children, there being so many important guests in attendance. But she didn't mind. She could pout and sigh about the long wait to Christmas in front of the other children where Mamma couldn't see. Unless one of them ran and told on her. _Rats,_ Lucretia thought, resigned to the fact that she would have to keep a cheerful face and perfect manners throughout the meal. 

And what a meal it was! Some of the food was too grownup and strange for Lucretia's taste but she tried it all anyway and ate every morsel on her plate, as good manners drilled into her by Mamma told her she must. The dishes on the table were piled high with tasty delicacies, the elves having been hard at work all day. There was broccoli with lemon mustard sauce, red apples roasted in butter, roasted turkey with a parsley crust, roast duck with mandarin sauce, baby squash and bacon, baked potatoes, bell pepper, eggplant and pesto terrine, roasted tomatoes with herbs, scalloped potatoes with sliced leeks, and steamed asparagus and beans. For dessert, there was a steamed pudding, pistachio orange triangles, lemon mascarpone custard, and a raspberry mousse cake. 

Lucretia didn't have any dessert though. It was Papa's rule that children shouldn't have sweet things. He wanted his only daughter to grow up strong and healthy. Mamma had lost a baby once. She didn't like to talk about it but Lucretia had overheard the elves whispering about it. Papa and Mamma had been more careful of their only daughter, and much stricter with her ever since. But tonight wasn't about that. It was about _Christmas_. Lucretia could hardly wait. She was bursting full of food, and bursting full of excitement even more. 

But the appointed hour slowly drew near, and Mamma opened the drawing room doors at last, revealing the most wonderful Christmas tree Lucretia had ever seen in her life. She clasped her hands together in enraptured delight as Papa entered, dressed as _Pére Noël,_ and began to distribute the gifts piled under the tree with many a _Ho Ho Ho_ and a _Merry Christmas! Joyeux Noël!_

Lucretia stared wondrously at the happy scene unfolding before her. _This_ was Christmas. It was everything she had ever dreamed of. 

* * *

Arcturus Black smiled from behind the false beard and ridiculous hat. It was worth the silly outfit to see the look of wonder on his sweet Lucretia's face. Every day the child grew more and more to resemble her mother in appearance. His wife, Melania, stood back from the celebrations, observing it all with a gentle smile, and keeping a wary eye on the other children present, who had already begun to squabble over whose gift was bigger or better. 

His eyes roved over the assembled guests, flickering when he noticed the impassive countenance of one guest in particular, who had come to win the allegiance of House Black. Gellert Grindelwald returned Arcturus' stare, and smiled… 

Arcturus hastily turned his attention back to the nearest child, presenting her with a small, wrapped gift. The little girl tore the paper open and exclaimed with delight upon discovering a golden bracelet inside. _Extravagant,_ Arcturus thought, sharing a look with his wife. 

He picked up another present and smiled when he saw the name. 

"Lucretia Black," he called, smiling encouragingly as she approached. 

"Merry Christmas, Lu," he whispered, planting a kiss on the top of her head. 

"Merry Christmas, Papa," she said sweetly, 

"How did you know it was me?" he asked, tugging his hat down a little lower. 

"Your voice. And your eyes give you away. They sort of twinkle," the little girl shrugged. 

"I'll try to work on the twinkling," he promised, as she giggled and rejoined her little friends. 

The gift giving and merriment continued for some time, until the hall clock chimed ten and the guests began to collect their cloaks and their children and depart. 

One man, however, lingered by the piano, heedless of the departing company and late hour. He played a lilting tune that was familiar to Arcturus. Being the polite host he was, he stayed to listen and keep his guest company, noting out of the corner of his eye that his wife was marching little Lu off to bed. Arcturus removed his silly red hat and beard, hanging them on a nearby coat hook as he approached his guest. 

"I didn't know you played," Arcturus said quietly, joining him on the piano seat. 

Gellert Grindelwald turned to him with an odd look, one that was almost sentimental as he replied. 

"I am told music is the mark of an accomplished man," he said softly. 

"And what is it you hope to accomplish, Mr Grindelwald?" Arcturus asked. 

Gellert's fingers continued to dance over the keys as he considered the question. 

" _Mister_ Grindelwald," he repeated with distaste. 

"You dislike your name?" Arcturus asked. 

"It's not the name, so much as the title," Gellert shrugged. 

"I gave it to be polite," Arcturus said, frowning in confusion. 

"I didn't come here for your manners," Gellert said vaguely. 

"No," Arcturus agreed. "You came for my allegiance." 

"Allegiance is just a word. I want more than that from you," Gellert replied. 

"What do you want from me?" Arcturus asked with a sudden gasp, wrenched upwards and hoisted upside down by a long string of Christmas ribbon, all the blood rushing to his head as he hung suspended. He hadn't even seen the wand because, of course, Gellert didn't need one.

Gellert abandoned the piano at last and approached him, circling him like a wolf. 

"Tell me, Lord Black," he said slowly, still circling. "Why do you offer your allegiance to me? What is the attraction?" 

"I-- I don't understand," Arcturus said, finding it difficult to think upside down, while the raw power and careful control that was Gellert Grindelwald circled him like a hungry Zouwu. 

"Obviously, you've heard of me," Gellert said slyly. "So what could you possibly want with a wizard like me?" 

"A wizard like you?" Arcturus repeated, hardly able to believe he was having this conversation. "A wizard with such power the world has never seen the like. A wizard with your intelligence, your vision, your passion and drive, your indomitable will. The sheer force that is _you._ " 

"So power, is that all?" Gellert said, sounding bored, and a little disappointed. 

" _Is that all?"_ Arcturus said incredulously. "You truly don't realise the effect you have, the passions and _desires_ you arouse...do you?" 

"Tell me more about these desires," Gellert said, halting his circling, his mismatched eyes staring hungrily into Arcturus' own. 

"I want to worship you," Arcturus said breathlessly, an ache filling him at being so close to his idol. The god who had deigned to walk among wizards, who would raise them to his level. Raise them up to rule, to triumph, to conquer. To lead them out of the shadows into the light. To free them from the ties that bound them to secret statutes and laws that forbade them from revealing their special gifts. 

"I see what you crave," Gellert said softly. "You knew I was a Legilimens, but you didn't keep me out?" 

"I have no secrets from you, my lord and commander, Grindelwald. I only want to be near you, to touch you, to know your innermost thoughts, to feel your magic, and your soul," he pleaded desperately. "Let me serve you, let me--" 

"Kiss you?" Gellert said incredulously, having read his mind. "You do not make demands of me," he said dangerously, his eyes flashing as he seized Arcturus by the throat and began to choke him. 

Tears burned at the corners of Arcturus' grey eyes as his body pleaded for air, but he'd never felt more alive. 

"I could kill you right now, just like this. I could choke the air from your lungs, steal the very life from you, and you would let me, wouldn't you?" he asked softly, releasing him. 

Arcturus gasped and coughed, air flooding him as Grindelwald stepped back. 

"Again, please," he said desperately. 

"What is it you want me to do?" Gellert asked. 

"Touch me! Kiss me! Make me yours!" Arcturus pleaded. He knew something was off here, this wasn't normal behaviour for him, but something about Gellert called to a dark part of him that longed to be freed. 

"I will give you what you want, if you will do something for me," Gellert said softly. 

"Anything," Arcturus begged. 

"Drink this potion," Gellert said, drawing a pale blue vial from his pocket. "It's the essence of my vision and contains a fraction of my power. Consume it, and then you and your wife will have another heir. I have seen it. What they call the madness of Grindelwald, will be the madness of House Black - ancient, noble and forever aligned with my magic and my purpose." 

"I'll do it," Arcturus promised, as Grindelwald smiled and released him from the tangle of ribbon that bound him. 

Arcturus didn't hesitate for even a moment, but downed the potion. 

"What am I to call my heir? _Your_ heir? The heir to your vision and great legacy?" he asked, craving to know. 

"Orion. Orion Black," Gellert said softly. 

"It will be done," Arcturus promised. "Now please, let me have what was promised. A touch, a kiss of your lips to seal our allegiance." 

Grindelwald nodded and Arcturus stumbled forwards, his lips crashing against Grindelwald's at last as he claimed his lips in a desperate kiss. He moaned as Gellert's tongue slipped between his lips and circled his mouth, tasting, testing him, a rush of desire and madness sweeping through Arcturus. Whatever happened in the future was not important. The only thing that mattered was him, Gellert, and the feel, the touch, the taste of him that flooded all of Arcturus' senses. 

" _Joyeux Noël, Monsieur,"_ Gellert breathed, as he broke the kiss, his eyes gleaming in the light of the Christmas tree. 

At last they parted for the evening, both satisfied that they had obtained a longed for goal, as Gellert disappeared into the night and Arcturus went to his wife and bed. 

The madness of House Black had begun...all it took was one desperate kiss to seal their fates. 


End file.
